Tetaplah Bersamaku
by Nakashima Asuka 1704
Summary: AU, Drabble one-shot, HaliYa. Halilintar bersikap aneh hari ini. Yaya jadi kebingungan menghadapinya.


**Tetaplah Bersamaku** by **Nakashima Asuka 1704**

**BoBoiBoy** milik **Animonsta Studios/Monsta**. Tidak ada pengambilan keuntungan atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Pair**: Halilintar x Yaya

**Warning**: Drabble, AU, Halilintar x Yaya, no super power, adult!chara, penulis masih amatiran, fic romance pertama penulis, dll. Disarankan untuk membaca fic ini sambil mendengar lagu **Teman Hidup** oleh **Tulus**.

Dibuat berdasarkan prompt dari **Lomiashi**: **Rinai**.

.

.

.

Halilintar menyesap _americano_ miliknya. Indra pengecapnya menikmati pahitnya kopi tersebut. Sementara manik merahnya terfokus pada pemandangan di luar jendela kafe, sebelah tempat ia duduk. Gerimis membungkus kota tempatnya tinggal.

"Halilintar!"

Sosok yang dipanggil menengok ke depan.

"Sebenarnya kau mengajakku ke sini untuk apa?"

Seorang gadis berkerudung pink bertanya. Mungkin dia bosan karena keberadaannya teralihkan oleh rinai hujan.

Gadis itu, Yaya Yah, hanya menghela napas. Ia menyesap perlahan _mocha_ miliknya sampai tandas. _Shortcake_ di piring mereka berdua pun juga sudah habis.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling berdiam diri di dalam kafe tersebut.

Halilintar menatap Yaya dengan intens, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan meletakkan benda itu di meja kafe.

Sebuah kotak kecil seukuran genggaman tangan, terbungkus oleh kertas warna-warni.

Yaya hanya terbengong melihat benda yang dimaksud.

"... Apa ini?"

"... Kado ulang tahunmu. Seharusnya aku memberikan ini kemarin,"

Perempuan itu masih tertegun. Tidak biasanya Halilintar memberikan kado ulang tahun untuknya.

Lama berteman dengannya, Yaya tahu betul bahwa Halilintar tidak merayakan ulang tahun. Bagi Yaya sendiri, diucapkan selamat ulang tahun dari pemuda itu sudah cukup baginya. Itu pun jarang.

Pernah sekali, Yaya menanyakan pendapat lelaki itu mengenai hari ulang tahun.

_"Ulang tahun hanyalah hari biasa. Hanya pergantian usia yang membedakannya." _Begitulah kata Halilintar.

_Dia aneh sekali hari ini,_ batin Yaya.

Gadis berkerudung itu masih terdiam, setengah melamun, sampai suara Halilintar membawa kembali kesadarannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Bukalah!"

"A-ah, iya,"

Segera jemari lentiknya membuka bungkus kado mungil tersebut.

_Sebuah kotak beludru merah? Jangan-jangan..._

Yaya terkejut. Isi kotak itu sungguh di luar dugaannya.

_Cincin._

Belum sempat Yaya mengatakan sesuatu, secarik kertas kecil yang tergulung menyembul dari kotak tersebut. Dia segera membuka gulungan kertas itu.

_Will you marry me, Yaya?_

Pemudi itu _speechless_. Dia menatap Halilintar, yang wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Halilintar!" Pipi Yaya menghangat saat mengatakannya.

Oh, lihat. Sekarang wajah mereka sama merahnya dengan kotak beludru yang dipegang Yaya.

.

.

.

Yaya bersenandung dengan semangat. Kebahagiaannya terpancar dengan jelas hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

Halilintar hanya tersenyum menatap perempuan di sampingnya. Lelaki yang juga tetangga Yaya sejak kecil itu menggenggam erat payung yang meneduhkan mereka berdua dari gerimis.

"Kau tahu," ucap pemuda serba merah itu, sementara Yaya berhenti bersenandung dan menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Aku dan orang tuaku sudah membicarakan hal ini kepada orang tuamu. Mereka bilang, mereka merestuinya."

Yaya tersenyum semringah mendengarnya. Itu berarti gadis itu juga tidak perlu menjelaskan kepada orang tuanya perihal lamaran dari Halilintar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku pernah mendengar bahwa cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa. Sepertinya itu berlaku untukku," Kali ini giliran gadis berhijab itu yang berbicara.

"Itu berlaku untukku juga." sahut si pemuda bertopi.

Keduanya terdiam, menikmati rintik-rintik air hujan yang menenangkan.

_Memang, Halilintar itu romantis dengan caranya sendiri._

**FIN.**

**A/N**:

Halo semuanya~

Perkenalkan, saya Nakashima Asuka. Ini pertama kalinya saya mem-_publish_ fanfiksi di sini, walaupun setahun yang lalu pernah membuat fanfiksi di fandom yang sama. Belum di-_publish_ karena beberapa alasan.

Ini adalah fanfiksi romantis pertama saya yang menggunakan pairing kesukaan saya, HaliYa, sebagai karakternya. Semoga fanfiksi ini dapat memuaskan pembaca yang juga membutuhkan asupan HaliYa, ya.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Silakan tinggalkan review bila ada kritik, saran, atau tanggapan terhadap fic ini^^

Nakashima Asuka 1704

15 Januari 2020


End file.
